In my Room
by MonewHale
Summary: Fic inspirado en la cancion In My Room de SHINee "Cierro los ojos en esta noche en vela y bailas en mis pensamientos..." EdwardxBella Mal summary . .


**OneShot! **

**Personajes pertenecientes a S.M. **

**Inspirada en la Canción "In My Room" de SHINee. Link en mi perfil**

**Historia realizada por Mi :B**

**La canción no llegara a cumplir con el tiempo de la historia xD, pero pueden volver a ponerla... Replay, Replay, Replay. O Solo lean la historia!**

_**Tener en cuenta**_**:**

**LETRA DE LA CANCION**

_PASADO_

PRESENTE

**In My Room**

Edward llego después de la práctica de baloncesto, tenían un campeonato cerca así que se habían quedado hasta tarde entrenando. Bajo las órdenes de Emmett, su entrenador.

- Gracias por traerme Jazz – comento sin ánimo.

- Descuida hermano, y levanta ese ánimo – Edward lo miro por unos segundos sin emoción y asintió – recuerda decirle a Alice que mañana la paso a buscar, y le diré a Rose que le eche un vistazo a tu volvo

- De acuerdo – comento y fue hacia su casa.

- Hola hijo – saludo Esme, su madre – como estuvo la practica?

- Como siempre – se encogió de hombros, mientras se sentaba en la sala sin encender siquiera la televisión

- Edward, no puedes seguir así – le reprocho – mira tus ojeras – le acaricio el rostro

- Estoy bien mamá

- No, no lo estas. Hijo se que la amabas demasiado – se sentó a su lado

- No quiero hablar de eso – murmuro alejándose un poco

- Edward, ella ya no está, no puedes...

- Basta! – le grito y subió corriendo a su habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta, cuando llego todo estaba oscuro. Solo iluminada por la luz de la luna, fue hacia su cama, tirando su bolso a cualquier parte, se recostó.

Ya acostado mirando la nada, cerró los ojos y recordó

"_- Edward! - al frente de él se encontraba Isabella, el amor de su vida... la mejor amiga de su hermana_

_- Hola Bella – la llamo por su apodo_

_- Esta Alice?_

_- No, no se encuentra, pero debe estar por llegar. La esperaras? – "por favor di que si" pensó, queriendo pasar unos minutos con ella_

_- Claro"_

**Cierro los ojos en esta noche en vela**

**Y bailas en mis pensamientos**

**Me enfado tanto conmigo mismo**

**que no es nada**

"_Escuchar su risa era como si le mandaran olas inmensas de felicidad, y una tonta sonrisa se instalaba en su cara. Su pelo castaña suelto, se mecía con el viento, los ojos, de un hermoso color chocolate, con aquel brillo que tenía desde que le confesó que estaba enamorado de ella_

_- Me responderás? O te seguirás riendo de mi?_

_- Me rio de felicidad – le sonrió – yo también te amo – se acerco a él – demasiado – y lo beso"_

Edward se giro, tratando de no pensar más. Pero sus ojos se fueron hacia la pequeña caja

"_- Bella... no hacia falta darme dos regalos, con el reloj me bastaba_

_- Promete que no lo abrirás hasta que llegues a tu casa – le dijo ignorándolo_

_- Y eso porque? Quiero abrirlo ahora_

_- Prométemelo Anthony – el asintió, sabiendo que cuando lo llamaba así, hablaba en serio_

_- Lo prometo"_

**Así que encendió las luces y miro alrededor de mi habitación**

**El lugar donde mis ojos están ligeramente colocados**

**Es donde coloque el regalo de cumpleaños que no tire**

**Y todo lo demás que tengo de ti**

"_- Bella!_

_- Edward?_

_- Me dijiste que estarías con tu familia, que haces acá en el cine? Y con Black? – le reprocho mirándola fríamente_

_- No es..._

_- Que? No es lo que parece? _

_- Estas dudando de mi? – comento dolida_

_- Te veo riendo con ese perro en un cine, el día que se supone que pasarías conmigo, en mi cumpleaños. Pensé... – negó con la cabeza y se marcho_

_- Edward espera!"_

**Porque fuiste mi sol, la luna**

**Lo fuiste todo para mi**

**Todo en mi habitación parece extrañarte**

**Estoy cansado de intentar encontrarte**

**Y olvidar por un momento**

**Nuestra memorias ocultas aún perduran**

**Porque aun sigues en mi habitación**

"_- Lo siento Bella – le dijo inmediatamente cuando vio a la castaña cruzar la puerta de su habitación horas después_

_- Vinieron mis tíos con mis primos, sabes que el padre de Jacob, es el mejo amigo de mi papá, era lógico que lo invitaría, se conocen desde pequeños, por lo que conoce a mi tío. Con Jacob solo llevamos a los pequeños al cine. – le explico mientras lo veía dolida – no confiase en mi Edward_

_- Lo sé, lo lamento... los celos me cegaron, Isabella... me da miedo perderte, eres todo para mi_

_- Tanto como tú lo eres para mí – lo beso"_

Recordó el día que hicieron el amor por primera vez, en su cumpleaños. Cerró los ojos y lagrimas caían de sus ojos, bañando sus mejillas, se sentó y empezó a pasear por su habitación

Vagando por el océano de la vida

Todos los sueños perdidos están arrinconados en los cajones de mi escritorio

Y tú estuviste escondida dentro de ellos.

"_- Pensé que iríamos a la misma universidad! – le recrimino al otro día de su cumpleaños, cuando despertaron juntos y el encontró esa carta en su bolso_

_- Y eso haremos_

_- Entonces porque tienes esta carta de Princeton?_

_- Amor, solo mande varias solicitudes, pero iremos a la misma –el suspiro y se relajo_

_- Lo siento mi vida – l abrazo – no sé que haría sin ti – susurro asustado – me tienes en tus manos... dependo tanto de ti, Bella, en mis sueños... mi futuro... siempre estas ahí conmigo_

_- Edward – susurro besándolo"_

El cobrizo se acerco al estante donde estaba su equipo de música, iba a colocar Muse, Linkin Park, todo para salir de esos pensamientos que lo dañaban hace meses.

Al tomar el CD de Muse, encontró una foto donde salían el y su castaña en el concierto de estos.

Desesperado, no veía una imagen de ella, más que en sus pensamientos desde que se fue. Fue hacia su armario y saco una caja de zapatos y la abrió. Esta contenía todas las fotos junto a Bella, las cartas de amor que se mandaban en clases. Y lloro... lloro como un pequeño al que le habían quitado su juguete preferido. Lloro como hace días no lo hacía, porque este era su ritual... ver imágenes de su amor, el amor de su vida.

**Una imagen tuya que encontré en una caja, debajo de una capa de polvo**

**Una carta de amor llena de mi joven corazón**

**Y todo lo demás que tengo de ti**

- Bella – susurro mientras sollozos salían de su pecho – Bella – volvía a murmurar.

- Edward? – Escucho al otro lado de la puerta, su hermana Alice – Edward por favor – el había cerrado con llave antes.

- VETE! – grito con dolor

**Porque fuiste mi sol, la luna**

**Lo fuiste todo para mi**

**Todo en mi habitación parece extrañarte**

**Estoy cansado de intentar encontrarte**

**Y olvidar por un momento**

**Nuestra memorias ocultas aun perduran**

**Porque aun sigues en mi habitación**

La pequeña entro, con la ayuda de la llave que guardaban en caso de emergencias y corriendo fue hacia su hermano abrazándolo

- Tranquilo – pero él solo sabia sollozar aferrado a la foto de Isabella

- Alice... – gemía como un niño

- Edward, ya basta. Han pasado 10 meses, casi un año

- No puedo... no puedo – negaba

**Incluso si me deshago de eso, una y otra vez**

**Quiero llamarte y verte sonreír frente a mi**

**Quiero que permanezca justo aquí**

- Edward, esto no esta haciéndote bien, ni siquiera la has ido a ver desde ese día

- Aun no quiero aceptarlo Alice, ella no pudo haberme dejado

- Edward – susurro – yo también la extraño, era mi mejor amiga

- La amo – gimió - la ame, la amo y siempre la amare – seguía llorando

- Lo sé – lo abrazo aun más fuerte – pero ella no volverá a nosotros Edward

"_- Amor, me tengo que ir_

_- Un ratito mas – le pedía mientras la besaba_

_- Edward, mi padre debe estar preocupado, debería haber vuelto para la hora del almuerzo y son casi las 5 – rio mientras él le besaba el cuello_

_- Esta bien – se rindió – pero te llevare yo_

_- No, tu quédate, llegaron tus abuelos desde Italia – le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla – estaré bien_

_- Bella, no me cuesta nada ir a dejarte y volver _

_- Estaré bien – se levanto recogiendo sus cosas – Adiós Amor, te amo tanto – una pequeña lagrima bajo por su mejilla_

_- Yo también te amo mi vida – la beso suavemente"_

Alice fue en busca de su madre, ya preocupada.

- Bella – la llamo ahogado

**Porque fuiste mi sol, la luna**

**Lo fuiste todo para mi**

**Todo en mi habitación parece extrañarte**

**Estoy cansado de intentar encontrarte**

**Y olvidar por un momento**

**Nuestra memorias ocultas aun perduran**

**Porque aun sigues en mi habitación**

"_- EDWARD! EDWARD! – el chico se levanto asustado y camino hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco. Enfrente de él estaba Emmett, el hermano mayor de Bella y entrenador, con las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas_

_- Emmett? Emmett que pasa?_

_- Bella – el cobrizo lo miro asustado, congelado aun en la puerta de su casa_

_- Que? Que paso con Bella? – pregunto angustiado_

_-*Confirmamos la muerte de la Joven Isabella Swan, en el choque de hoy en la tarde. La policía confirmo que fue por causa de la negligencia de el conductor del camión, por venir en estado de ebriedad. Los...* - pero Edward había dejado de escuchar el sonido del televisor que estaba encendido en la sala, y miro a Emmett en busca que le dijera que esa no era su bella_

_- Emmett – susurro angustiado_

_- Es ella Edward... mi hermanita murió – Alice que estaba detrás, tapo su boca con ambas manos y lagrimas caían por su mejillas. Mientras que su hermano negaba tratando de aguantar las lagrimas_

_- Mientes – rugió- Estas mintiendo!_

_- Daria hasta mi vida que todo esto fuera una mentira, o una pesadilla – llegaron dos coches, uno de los Hale y otro de Charlie._

_- Hijo! – Emmett se giro y abrazo a su padre mientras lloraba, el Jefe Swan lloraba igual. Rosalie venia con lagrimas en los ojos mientras veía como su novio, gemía llorando, Jasper fue corriendo hacia Alice, y esta lloraba desconsolada. Y Edward lo noto... en ese momento sintió la ausencia de Bella. Como si le hubieran golpeado con una bola de hierro, se doblo y cayo sentado, tratando de respirar... grito... grito y grito mientras todos trataban de calmarlo, pero el negaba y llamaba a todos mentirosos"_

- Bella – susurro enfrente de su regalo, aquel que le había pasado hace 1 año exactamente, hoy era su cumpleaños, primer cumpleaños sin su Bella. Abrió el paquete, y se congelo... dentro de él se encontraba una nota, en ella escrita un "SI"

"_- Bella... cásate conmigo_

_- Que?_

_- Cásate conmigo – le volvió a decir_

_- Edward, que dices – rio nerviosa_

_- Después de la graduación, este año... cásate conmigo amor – le tomo ambas manos – no te pido la respuesta ahora, piénsalo. Si? - ella asintió besándolo"_

*7 años después*

- Isabella Cullen – susurro Edward enfrente de su fotografía, que se encontraba en su viejo cuarto, en la casa de sus padres. El cobrizo vivía en San francisco y todos sus cumpleaños iba y la pasaba con su familia. Pero más de ir a ver a sus padres, porque fácilmente ellos podrían ir a la cuidad a visitarlo. El iba por aquello, por recordar a su Bella el ultimo cumpleaños que vivió con ella, donde estaban sus mejores recuerdos, los mejores momentos de su vida. Sonriendo miro el cuadro que tenia enmarcado aquel papel, tan simple pero tan importante para él. Aquel "Si" – Te llevaste mi alma contigo – miro a su alrededor, había sacado todas las fotos de ellos juntos y las había enmarcado y puesto en su habitación – estas en mi corazón – murmuro acariciando una donde estaba Bella sentada en su prado - ... y sigues estando en mi habitación – y miro la sonrisa en el cuadro – Te Amo.


End file.
